


Lunch Date

by orphan_account



Series: The Lion's Den [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Anniversary, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima has an anniversary lunch with Kuroo as he adjusts to his new job working with him and Akaashi.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another mildly crappy one shot for the Kurotsuki event that's going on.
> 
> This story is a slight continuation of my story [The Lion's Den](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459269/chapters/21399509/) but it can still be read without reading that. Enjoy <3

“Tsukishima, are you free?” Akaashi spoke softly, like always as he gathered some papers off of his desk. He looked so stern in his suit that for a moment Tsukishima forgot that he was technically his boss.

“Sorry, I promised Kuroo I would eat with him today.” He hated turning down his boss like this, but when Tsukishima makes a promise he tries to honor it to the best of his ability.

“Ah, that’s right, I forgot. Today’s the day, huh? Well, have fun.” Akaashi smiled, waving him off as Tsukishima made his way towards the door.

He had only been working here for a month at best, at the advertising agency his boyfriend, Kuroo, and his friend, Akaashi, worked at. They were both higher up directors of the company, with Kuroo getting him the job as a summer internship before his last year of college, it was demanding, but who’s to say that it couldn’t be fun.

For the time being, Tsukishima worked directly under Akaashi, with going to meetings with him and running errands for him. He told himself he didn’t want to work right under Kuroo, the two of them had been dating for the past year now, and with living together on top of that, Tsukishima worried he would get tired from spending too much time with him. Though, that still didn’t stop the two of them from eating lunch together almost everyday.

It was a daily thing for the two of them by this point, with both Kuroo and Tsukishima scheduling their one hour lunch break together so Tsukishima could make his way up to the top floor of the building, and they could eat whatever overpriced food Kuroo had ordered for them today. Some days it was almost too much to bear, but today wasn’t one of those days. It was there one year anniversary.

As cliché as it sounded, Tsukishima was almost looking forward to it, he found that he had become quite soft within the past year, even opening up to Kuroo and enjoying these romantic ventures of his that he planned. In some ways, he thought that he could never get used to. Though maybe him saying that was just the kind of proof that he could get used to it. It was almost embarrassing, but then again, a lot of things about their relationship were.

“He’s waiting for you.” The girl at the reception desk in front of Kuroo’s office on the top was starting to recognize him by the point.

There was always a specific time of day he would show up, a time of day that Kuroo would have his office locked down to anyone who wasn’t Tsukishima, and it was almost embarrassing how all of Kuroo’s direct employees knew about it. Though he couldn’t really complain, eating privately like this was a lot better than eating out in the open in the break room where everyone could see. He enjoyed the privacy, it made it almost intimate.

Tsukishima nodded his head as he stepped in through the door glass doors, block off by a white curtain, and stepped into Kuroo’s office. It looked the same as always, almost a modern feel to it with the white and black walls. A small sitting area with chairs, a coffee table, and some magazines arranged out in front of the desk. A flat screen TV off on the left side of the room, with a plant and various frame paintings on the right side. Tsukishima recognized them as the abstract art Kuroo was so fond of, and he still couldn’t believe that he bought those things, with one of them being a picture of a cat. It was almost troublesome with how impulsive he could be.

In the front of his office were his windows, several with blinds drawn in front of them, letting minimal light in. it served as a view if nothing else, with overlooking the beautiful scenery of Tokyo. Honestly, it looked the most beautiful when it was nighttime. And of course, there was Kuroo, sitting in front of his desk, spun around in that leather black chair, his back facing Tsukishima, his terrible bedhead also sticking out in every direction. It was hard to believe someone who was supposed to be a director of a company could have hair that looked like that.

“Tsukki! I missed you! Do you know what today is? Happy one year anniversary!” A smile spread on his face, Kuroo turned around, grinning ear to ear, a wholehearted smile, and Tsukishima found it hard not to force a grin as he looked at him.

“You just told me what the day is.” Tsukishima said like it was the most obvious thing ever, his voice sounding just as serious as it sounded, though it was hard to be completely serious in a situation like this, and if he hadn’t been paying attention he may have missed the ice cream box that was sitting by him on top of the desk.

“I know, I know.” Kuroo grinned, shaking his head up and down as he got up out of his desk chair, walking over to where Tsukishima was with the boxed cake still in hand. “But I had them deliver us some steak today, and some strawberry short cake flavored ice cream for dessert, since I know it’s your favorite.” He placed the box down on his glass desk, right next to two white plates that had some steak on them, along with some other appetizers. He moved all of the papers and various other things out of the way to make room as he did so.

Tsukishima caught a glimpse of it as Kuroo took the lid off of it, of course he knew that anything involving strawberries he would love, and anything that had been strawberry short cake flavored had always been one of his favorite things to eat, ever since they met it became a staple for all important occasions, such as birthdays and holidays. He didn’t know why it surprised him to see that he had one now, Kuroo would have probably considered this to be the most important occasion of them all.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima nodded, almost politely as he pulled one of the chairs sitting over by the small waiting area and pulled it closer to the desk.

This is typically how the two of them would eat, sitting side by side near his desk, looking out the window and eating food, half of time accompanied by some candlelight, it was all so mushy, but Tsukishima didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t really mind anything that came from him.

“Hey now, you don’t have to sound so polite, I’m not your boss, remember?” Kuroo smirked, walking around him and position his chair next to his, so close that the two might has well have been on top of each other.

“You’re not, but I technically still work for you.” Tsukishima sighed, sometimes it was hard to manage Kuroo when he got in this almost playful state, he could be a handful, but Tsukishima knew just how to deal with him. “Though I suppose if you want we could skip right over the food and get to the _you know_.” He smirked, almost condescending as he took his seat in his chair.

Kuroo almost seemed baffled, his face turning a shade of bright red as he placed his hand over top of his mouth. It gave Tsukishima a slight satisfaction to see him like that, and he knew that his job had been done. He would never admit it to Kuroo, but he could look so cute when he made a face like that.

“Tsukki! Save it for after the main course!”

 

 

 

“How was it? The ice cream, I mean.” Kuroo asked as he reached for one of the napkins he had brought, bringing it up and wiping a small crumb off of his face.

“It was pretty good.” Tsukishima nodded, reaching over with his fork and grabbing another one of the stray strawberries that still remained in the box.

“Really? Great! I had Bokuto make it! We were gonna go with an actual short cake, but he ran out of ingredients and just decided to make ice cream instead. Did it taste like it?”

“It was good, Kuroo. though, adding actual strawberries all over the box it was in was a little too much.” Tsukishima almost smirked, and the dessert tasted pretty much like what anyone would expect, with an almost overpowering strawberry flavor mixed into it. Though, Tsukishima always did like strawberries so he didn’t seem to mind, the real icing on top of the cake was the actual strawberries that were put into the box, serving as an almost distraction from the real ice cream. And Tsukishima found it hard to ignore them as he kept subconsciously eating them. Delicious.

Tsukishima had always been careful when eating messy foods like this, ever since getting to work with Kuroo and Akaashi wearing suits had become a part of his daily routine, with Kuroo even offering to buy him some from time to time. In a way, Tsukishima still found it hard to make the transition from college boy to businessman who wears suits, even if he was just an intern. Tying ties and having some fabric on you that didn’t always necessarily fit comfortable around his tall, lanky body wasn’t exactly the easiest, most days he struggled to sit down in the thing, but he still managed to make it work.

Kuroo on the other hand seemed quite comfortable. He always wore a variation of the same thing day in and day out. A white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants, and a red slender tie to accent it all, he always did love the color red, and it was hard for Tsukishima to ignore how good he looked. Maybe it was just because it was Kuroo, but he always did look good in a suit.

The ice cream was delicious, like always, he could tell instantly that it was something their friend, Bokuto, made. Bokuto was Akaashi’s long time boyfriend and though he didn’t work with them, he had a particular skill for cooking and baking. It always surprised Tsukishima to see his special recipes, he had a very distinctive way that made it so recognizable. Though, maybe that was just from the sloppy writing on the ice cream. It read ‘Happy Anniversary! Kuroo & Tsukki!’, with running out of room towards the end of the ‘anniversary’ part. It was almost comical, but still a nice touch. He figured that Bokuto was probably eating lunch with Akaashi right now, a few offices away, those two were pretty much inseparable, though Tsukishima tried not to concern himself with them. Right now, his mind was completely preoccupied with Kuroo.

“How are you getting used to your new job?” Kuroo asked, taking another bite of the ice cream, it was almost hard to understand him food in his mouth like it was.

“Huh?” For a moment Tsukishima didn’t hear him right, maybe it was just because of the food, but it felt like he wasn’t fully paying attention right now. Though, his mind couldn’t help but wander when he was met with this kind of almost calming environment.

“Oh, it’s going fine.” Tsukishima snapped up, bringing himself out of his thoughts from looking down at his plate. “Akaashi’s a nice boss. I’m mostly just running errands for him and sitting next to him in meetings.”

“Is that so?” Kuroo almost shrugged, and Tsukishima could see from the corner of his eye that he was resting his arm that was farthest away from him on the desk, leaning his hand against the side of his face as he looked at him. He looked like he was thinking, concentrating, or scheming something. Sometimes it was always hard to tell what he was thinking.

“Tsukki, you have something on your face, let me get it.” Kuroo offered, changing the subject and changing the mood in the room along with it, He pulled Tsukishima out of his slight thoughts, he leaned over closer to him, expecting him to wipe away some food off of his face like he did with the napkin on his own face a few moments ago. Now that he thought about it, Tsukishima did feel like he had something right near the corner of his mouth.

However, Kuroo being the type of person that he is was scheming something. He could already hear him saying that he couldn’t let an opportunity like this go to waste.

Instead of Kuroo doing the normal, responsible thing, he used his mouth, or his tongue to be more exact. He leaned his face forward, bringing his nose to touch Tsukishima’s cheek, his hair also tickling him in the process. He could feel his face heat up, turning a subtle shade of pink as he blushed, feeling Kuroo put one of his hands on the other side of his face, like he was steadying him as he licked the small sliver of cake off of his face, right by his mouth.

Tsukishima almost gasped in response, it could really be problematic when Kuroo gets impulsive like this. He knew exactly what to do and what to say to get his way, but more than that, Tsukishima knew exactly how little control he had when it came to something like this. Kuroo was his weakness, and especially on a day like today, he knew there was very little he could do about it.

“You-“ Tsukishima tried to retort, to chastise him in some way, but he knew it wasn’t working, because one look from that little smirk on his and he knew exactly where this was going. This time it was Tsukishima who was the one who didn’t hesitate.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Kuroo’s, though it wasn’t a particularly long journey from how close their chairs were. Their legs and their thigs were touching one another, with Kuroo’s hand placed on top of Tsukishima’s thigh, lightly rubbing it through the thing material of the pants. He knew exactly what spots to press to get Tsukishima’s face to turn hotter and hotter, Kuroo really would have admired his legs all day long if he could.

With his other hand, Kuroo moved to hold Tsukishima’s face closer to his, letting his fingers lightly grasp around Tsukishima’s chin and cheek, his fingernails lightly tickling and rubbing against his skin.

Kuroo always did have a certain way when he kissed. Tsukishima’s body was always so sensitive, a chill running down his spine whenever Kuroo touched him. He would always do it so lightly, but he would do that on purpose.

Kuroo’s kisses always did have a combination of soft but gentle, and passionate but sexual to them. With the way he lightly bit down on Tsukishima’s lip, pulling him closer as Tsukishima was forced to rest his hands against Kuroo’s chest. His body felt so warm, and the way his tongue lightly lapped over his send shivers throughout his whole body. They were close, so close that Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s everything. It was intimate, or at least, Tsukishima thought it was.

The way that Kuroo lightly smirked at him, a playful grin, almost winking as he moved some of his hair out of his face. It was just a kiss

“I love you, Tsukki.” Kuroo smiled, moving his head up so the two of them could look each other in the eyes, he almost sounded romantic and not provoking for once.

Tsukishima sighed, he knew there was no way that he could hide his feelings. He wasn’t much of the affectionate type, but given the day and the cake, it didn’t hurt to be mushy every once in a while. “I love you too, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I probably wasn't going to be posting anything else for the Kurotsuki event, but this just sort of happened, I don't know, I was kind of in a writing mood this week, and I have such a weakness for office AUs.  
> This was a short little drabble that was fun to write. I've actually been wanting to write a series of one shots that were slight continuations of my story, [The Lion's Den](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459269/chapters/21399509/) , for some time now. so, maybe I'll get around to that eventually, or I may start working on that love triangle office AU with Tsukki, Kuroo, and Daishou soon, we'll see.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this even if it was just a little bit


End file.
